Getting Started
Welcome to LLFRealms So you managed to stumble upon our wiki? Well congratulations! You are well on your way to joining my personal favorite server and the only I religiously play on! I am Firakoshadow and I am here today to instruct you on the ways of getting started on LLFRealms. Regardless of how you found us, we are very happy to have a brand new player with us. Want to just hop into stuff? Well connect to mc.llfrealms.com or read on here to have all of the common asked questions answered. First steps The first steps will include just enough information for you should you wish to simply engage in normal vanilla minecraft on LLFRealms server. The next section will go into more specifics on items such as ranks and our website. #Connect to the server at 'mc.llfrealms.com' #Take one of the nearby portals in the spawn to teleport to one of the edges of the map. Each portal has a sign in-front of them stating where it will take you. (The picture to the left shows what one of our portals looks like) #Find a section of land that hasn't been built on and let loose your creativity! (Make sure you know our [RULES] before you do anything questionable. As a general rule of thumb don't grief and don't make the stay unpleasant for other members, although you are welcome to pvp) What do I do on this server? Our main server that I have directed you to is a 'Survival Towny Server'. What this means is the primary aspect to the server is simply building and making friends and building some more! But thats just not all, we have many plugins and aspects to make your stay more entertaining. The first and main aspect you will notice in game is the ranks. Ranks are earned as you stay on the server through MCMMO powerlevels or Total time played and are bought with our in-game currency called Lums. If you are unfamiliar with our ranks of ranking up you can find more information [HERE] . As the page I just linked points out you gain special perks and abilities as you go up the ranks to make playing minecraft even more unique and entertaining. Another aspect to getting started are Towns. Once a player reaches a certain rank they may create a town and let any player of any rank live and build inside of the town in a completely safe environment (assuming the town leader wishes for pvp and mobs to be turned off) As a new player you can search around and find a town that someone will let you join. Towns are a great way to make new in-game friends as well! And finally, as I mentioned before, LLFRealms sports an economy. With plugins such as GlobalMarket and Jobs there are many ways for you to earn money to spend on auctions, towns, or higher other players to do work for you (assuming they are willing). You can find more information on the economy [HERE] For more information on our plugins and what we offer you can see a complete list [HERE] .